


Playing Hero

by Circus4APsycho8



Series: Together & Within [1]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Injury, Late Night Writing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: You and Sebastian have a chat while he patches you up.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos & Reader
Series: Together & Within [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076651
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fics of the HyperCircus





	Playing Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I hope this oneshot came out well! I typed this entirely on my Notes app on my phone, and didn’t have my glasses on, so I’m hoping there aren’t too many typos! I’ll edit later on! It’s nearly 3 AM atm, so yeah. :) please enjoy!

“What the hell did I tell you about playing hero?”

You grunt as Sebastian pushes you gently down into a chair, setting down his bag beside him. He frowns, eyeing the large gash on your arm as he begins rummaging around in the pack.

Soon enough, he pulls out a medical kit - something that had proven itself to be a rare find. 

“I’m okay, Seb, really,” you attempt to assure in vain. The detective scowls as he fishes outwhat appear to be antiseptic wipes. He tears the package open with his teeth before spitting out the unneeded material. He shakes his head and sighs while pulling out the wipe.

”I know we were just going against two of them, but what would’ve happened if that had been a horde? If you had been bitten instead of cut? If you-“

“I get it,” you snap, sighing. “But your ass would’ve been in a lot more trouble if-ow, fuck!” You go to clutch the base of your upper arm as Sebastian begins cleaning the wound.

“It’s just the alcohol,” he replies, rubbing the gash thoroughly.

“No shit!”

“Language,” he scolds, giving you his signature Sebastian Stink Eye.

“You cuss all the time, though!”

“I’m an adult.”

“Hey, I’m eighteen! That’s legally an adult!”

“Eighteen going on twelve.”

“Oh, whatever,” you reply, rolling your eyes. Sebastian finishes up wiping down your wound before he tosses the wipes to the side. He pulls out a tube of...something. You can’t quite read the label.

“Huh, antiseptic cream. Says it’s the lead brand for preventing infections. Perfect.” He unscrews the cap before squirting some of the cream onto a pad of gauze resting on his leg. Then, he presses the pad against the gash before rolling the wrap around your arm.

Your stare falls onto the mess of dried and fresh blood staining your skin - some of it not belonging to you. You are once again reminded of your situation as the weight of it all crashes down once more.

How could you possibly survive this?

“Why the heavy _gauze_?”

You blink, snapped out of your thoughts. “Huh?”

“No?” he questions, faking a cringe. “Ah, dammit, that one didn’t work too well.”

“What?”

“You know - gaze and gauze. Thought I could make a joke, but they sound too differently to be used punwise.”

A hint of a smile rests on your lips as you shake your head. “Ha, that was bad.”

“But, you are smiling, so I’ll take it as a win.” He chuckles after saying that, putting the finishing touches on your bandaged arm.

“Damn,” you reply, chuckling. “I am and I hate it.”

“But, uh, why the long look?” he asks, frowning.

“I don’t know,” you say, smile fading as you avert your gaze. “Can... Is it really possible for us to get out of here?”

“Yes,” he replies without hesitation, his stare hardening in resolve. “We will.

If it isn’t possible, then we’ll make it possible.”

“But...Ruvik is so powerful now,” you say quietly, looking away. “He’s going to be a difficult enemy to defeat.”

“Well, nothing about any of this has been easy, and I doubt it’ll get easier from here on out. What Ruvik doesn’t understand is that life is just like that, too - it doesn’t get easier. You’ve got to fight for a happy ending. You, me, Joseph, Kidman - we’re not gonna lose to Ruvik. You’ll see. You’re stronger than you believe.”

You chuckle, a small smile appearing on your lips as a tear slips down your cheek. You can only nod in response, fearing that your voice will crack if your speak.

“Keep your chin up, kiddo. We’ve got work to do, but it’ll pay off in the end.”

Part of you believes Sebastian. Or, at least, that part of you  wants to believe him.

The detective sighs, closing the medical kit and putting it back in the bag before pushing it to the ground. He sits beside you and places his hand on your shoulder.

“We finally got you out of that damned mental hospital,” he starts, “but what do you want to do after all this is over?”

You take a moment to think about your answer, considering each scenario as they surface one at a time.

Then, it hits you.

“I want to play hero,” you answer, grinning.

“What now?”

“I want to be like you,” you clarify, straightening your posture.

“You want to become a detective?”

You nod, swiping at your cheeks a few times in order to get rid of the lingering tears. “Yeah. You play hero all the time as a detective. Now I want to do it too.”

He chuckles, patting your back a few times before removing his hand. “Well, your training starts now.”

A big grin spreads across your face against your will. “Really?”

He smiles, nodding a bit. “Yep. And, when the time comes, I’ll put in a good word for you. I bet Joseph will too.”

You giggle, immediately going to hug the detective. “Thank you. I really appreciate it, Sebastian.”

He nods, returning the hug. “No problem, kid.”

You pull away, suddenly feeling like time is wasting away. You stand up, taking a moment to stretch. Sebastian stands beside you and tosses you your bag.

“Ready to play hero?” he questions.

You smirk, falling in stride beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I may end up writing more oneshots like these because Dad Seb is very underrated!


End file.
